Master Control
Master Control is the Supreme Ruler of Sprocket, a planet whose population had been enslaved by technology. He is a giant flying robot that could be clearly considered a Darth Vader parody. In reference to the capsule where Star Wars' most famous villain rested, Master Control has one too, with the difference that is part of his robotic system and is egg-shaped. When it opens it can be seen that his robotic mouth is like Vader's respirator but he is a cyclops and has two arms more as well as two electrical antennas. In fact, this design of an cyclops ege-shaped with four arms is present in Sprocket robot army and is based in its organic habitants. He was voiced by Mark Hamill, which in turn is another reference to Star Wars. History His origin is told in arguments of a five-part episode from the fourth season of The Garfield Show named The Mean Machine. This five-part episode has an educational content of the show that transmit us to the moral that technology can be bad if you allowed it controlling your life. Because, if it occurs, then you lose your volition, generate technodependence and finish being its slave. That is that occurs in Garfield's home in Earth where we can see John Arbuckle has generate technodependence with a service by smartphones whose competurized voice is offered by Zoey, an employee of the company that worked in a centre in Northwest Valley. Garfield exploits the situation and with John's old recorder, that he gets with a magnet and with he had recorded the Zoey's reminder of feeds him, reproduces the sound once and again for eat as often as he pleases. This happens with the rest of Earth's population, but Garfield, with the recorder reminder, is the only one that has benefited, thus demonstrating that, because he doesn't obey any machine, is the most voluntary being in universe. However, in Sprocket, technodependence has come beyond imagination. In the past, sprocktians (an cyclops alien race with egg-shape and four arms) had the same service with smartphones that Earth currently has, but then, they were creating smartphones more and more smarts, until the point they generated technodependence in sprocktians and were guiding them by GPS until a giant pollutant factory where, because having lost volition, began building robots overlords for them. Submitted by smartphones, they also built a mechanical being for commande the technological army; and it was how originated Master Control's creation. In the events of The Garfield Show Master Control is proposed to take over the universe replacing all forms of organic life by robotic versions controlled by him thus become replaced species in slaves robots manufacturers. For his firts conquest he has his only eye put in Earth, whose actual status is like Sprocket before robots took power. Earth's population had generated technodependence and forgotten that they should be in command of technology and not the other way around. But there is a being whose indomitable will can being a serious threat; Garfield, who because to the said use he had given to John's old recorder, was the only being who doesn't depend on any machine. Master Control only hasn't plans for Garfield but also with Zoey, the smart woman who answers all earthlings's questions. He want to replace her by Metalla, a lieutenant of his army and he were who guided earthlings. With his evil plan elaborated, Master Control orders the invasion of Earth and, when his robotic troops land in Northwest Valley commanded by Metalla, they burst in Zoey's centre, kidnaps her and Metalla replaces her. Meanwhile, a scanner put in Earth by Master Control's order had analised Garfield's life and had provided him of enough information for eliminate him without suspects. With the collected details, sprocktians, submitted by Master Control's tyranny, built robotic versions of Garfield's friends, later, follow with the plan to replace all earthlings by robots. Once deposited in Earth order his right-hand, Techno, that activated robots in Earth to chase Garfiled and destroy him. Garfield escapes continuously without understand why his knows try to eliminate him. Meantime, Metalla, in Zoey's posts, exploits earthlings's technodependence and answers all his questions saying them that should go to Northwest Valley. Once there, they are received by Sprocket's invaders robots and they requires them to up their board ships recruitment. But, what nobody suspect, is that, while Garfiled is observed by Master Control in his screen, Master Control is observed for another scanner by The Rebels, a rebels sprocktians community whose members still know how control technology and are a clearly parody to The Rebel Alliance from Star Wars. The Rebels were also aware of Garfiled's strong volition and is proposed to find him before the robots and recluit him for their cause. Blin, a clearly parody to Anakin Skywalker, up to his space ship and goes to Earth to find Garfield. In Earth, Garfield and Odie had come to home and is watching TV News for know what's happening. After listen invader robots of outer space hearsay, watchs in direct how TV News presenter is replaced by a robot identical to her and realize that Garfield's supossed friends that chased him was robots. In that moment, said robots burst into Garfield's home but he, knowing that technology is disabled with magnetism, uses the magnet with he had get John's recorder and overcome robots. After this fight, enter Blin who, after tell Garfield and Odie the story of how technology had enslaved Sprocket and Master Control's plans to conquer the Earth, carry Garfield and Odie in his space ship to his planet. During the trip they are intercepted by sprocketian robot army in their space ships but, after a magnificent maneuver, the team manages to destroy them. To reach Sprocket, the Rebels meet Garfield and Odie, and, after a intelligent strategy planned by Garfield; he, Odie and Blin disguise as robots and gatecrash into Master Control's factory to find Zoey and asked her how overthrow him. Amid the ride they find that Master Control has enslaved all Garfield's friends and know work building robots like sprocktians slaves. In that moment they meet face to face with Master Control who, thinking that are of his army, asked them what are doing. Blin answered him that they had to guard Zoey and Master Control sends them to east wing. But where Garfield turns around Master Control watchs his tail, recongnise him, and orders Techno to activate their alarms. Fortunatelly, the team manages to scape and Techno, for have fail his Master, is send to work with slaves in robots building. The team bring down robots with Garfield's magnet and, guided by Blin's compass, arrive until Zoey, who says him that, disconnecting a huge cable that results being a supplier of energy, all Sprocket robots, including Master Control, will be disconnected. The team go out of factory, and after a fight with robots where Garfield loses his magnet, steals a robots space ship and fly following the cable until find the largest outlet of the universe. The teams was searching the mode to disconnect it where is intercepted by Goliath, a giant cyclops robot chicken of Sprocket army. The teams loses his ship and run pursuited by Goliath until Garfield remember that, like all compass, Blin' his works with magnetism. So he throws it into Goliath's mouth and, during his disconnection, entangle the cable of the outlet and unplut it, thus disconnecting factory and all Sprocket robots, including Master Control. After have overthrowed his empire all sprocketians robots are rescheduled by sprocktians for serve them and they lead back all earthlings to Earth. As a reward for having freed them, sprocktians gift to Garfield and his friends a robot service formed by previous robot invaders, Techno, Metalla and Master Control, all rescheduled for serve them. Personality Master Control is an evil robot that feels a clearly hate to all form organic life and wants to replace it by robots controlled by him and turned it in technology slaves. Further, it can be seen that he is intolerant of his henchmen failures, reason why, when his right-hand, Techno, failed to catch Garfield, Odie and Blin, he reduce him to slave nivel. We can also seen that he is obsessed with Garfield's elimination because he regards him as his only threat to his plans and elaborates master plans to destroy him using doubles of his friends, such a way that Garfield, to being surrounded by who he thinks are his friends, didn't suspect it. We can also seen that is a very greedy being without respect for the environment as, to supplies energy to himself and the other sprocketians robots in the world's largest plug, needs make the use of cheap labor to manufacture robots and his factory produce polluting gases. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Tyrants Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Military Category:Polluters Category:God Wannabe Category:Aliens Category:Giant Category:Superorganisms Category:Monsters Category:Parody/Homage Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Creation Category:Kidnapper Category:Forgers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Servant of Hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Redeemed Category:Sadists Category:Strategic Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Tragic Category:Supremacists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Gaolers Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Genderless Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:Control Freaks Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Monster Master Category:Conspirators Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated